1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an image sensor circuit.
2. Background Art
A conventional image sensor circuit has a source follower that reads a pixel signal input to a floating diffusion (FD) and a single slope analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that A/D-converts the read signal.